Industrial chemicals obtained from inexpensive sources are desirable for use in industrial processes, for example, as raw materials, solvents, or starting materials. It has become increasingly desirable to obtain industrial chemicals, or their precursors, from materials that are not only inexpensive but that are also more environmentally friendly. Of particular interest are materials that can be obtained from renewable sources, such as materials that are produced by a biological activity such as planting, farming, or harvesting.